Betrayed
by Miss Unperfect 101
Summary: Lucy was Kicked off Team Natsu and many things changed ever since that day. What happened? Read to find out. Please R&R Natsu/Lucy Nalu and some StinCy. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1: The Kick

**Summary:** Lucy was Kicked off Team Natsu and many things changed ever since that day. What happened? Read to find out. Please R&R

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did, nalu would've already happened. C:

Please support and review, thank you. :3

Let me state, This isn't going to be a "Lucy leaves. Natsu gets sad. Lisanna becomes Natsu's girlfriend. Lucy returns. Lisanna wants to murder her" thing. Lisanna is a nice girl and has no reason to try to kill Lucy. In fact, Lisanna ships NaLu. So if you're going to say I'm using the same plot, please read this before you review. ^^

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Feeling betrayed **_

_Lucy's P.O.V:_

It was another rowdy day at Fairy Tail. Everyone was celebrating Lisannas return. I couldn't help but feel jealous of her. Levy was the only one who basically still talks to me. She was the only one in the whole guild who knew I existed. I was fine with everything until Natsu approached me with the biggest smile I've ever seen. Natsu was followed by Ezra, Happy and Lisanna. Gray was somewhere else unknown. I finally thought _"Finally! They remember that I exist!"_

"Hey Luce! Do you mind if Lisanna joins our team?" he said with a cheerful voice.

"I don't mind if she joins our team, I mean after all you are our captain right?" I said wondering why he asked me.

"No I mean if Lisanna takes your spot!" He said with the happiest tone. My whole world had crashed down on me. I never thought that Natsu, my best friend, of all people would kick me out of his team.

"Takes my spot…?" I replied trying not to cry.

"Yea this way you can do more missions and get more money for your rent right Lucy?" Happy also said with a big grin but was fake and almost realistic enough to fool Natsu and everyone else.

"You can also become stronger right Lucy? You always complain on how weak you are" Erza added.

"I guess that's fine" I replied forcing a fake smile on my face. Natsu hugged me but I didn't hug him back. I felt betrayed.

"Let's go Lisanna!" he yelled with joy. As long as felt happy, I was fine with it. Except that my heart didn't agree to what I was saying.

Lisanna turned back and gave me a sad smile that basically said _"I'm sorry. They insisted that I join their team. I couldn't refuse after the way that they said that. I asked what about you they said don't mind about her. I didn't know that they would do this! I'm so sorry!"_

I mouthed back, _"Don't worry its fine."_

But it wasn't. They had kicked me off their team. _(Just to let you know, the "they" doesn't include Gray) _I had no reason to hate her but I couldn't help feel that it was all her fault they kicked me off the team. It was Natsu and Erza's fault. Happy obviously didn't want me to go, but he had no choice. It was either stick with Lucy and lose Natsu as a friend forever or go with Natsu but break Lucy's heart. I felt sorry for the poor little guy. He didn't have much of a choice.

As soon as they left for a mission I raced all the way up to Masters Office. I forced the door open as quickly as I could.

"MASTER! I wish to leave Fairy Tail to train!" I yelled out loudly.

His face was a mixed expression. There was some pain and confusion in his eyes. That face immediately disappeared.

"How long will you be gone Lucy?" he asked with a hint of pain in his voice.

"I don't know. A few months? 3 years the maximum." I replied quickly.

"I understand. During this time I'm afraid I'll have to take away your Fairy Tail Insignia then"

"Yes master" I held my right hand out to him. He then used some sort of magic that took away my insignia.

"Lucy, I wish you luck on your journey. May the odds be ever in your favour" _(Just felt like saying that cause I was reading the hunger games series XD)_

"Thank you master. I'll try my best" I said trying my hardest not to let the tears fall.

"Fairy Tail will miss you and shall be anticipating your return."

I hugged him and turned out the door. I told Levy that I'm leaving the guild to train but will be back. She was crying buckets but as soon as I told her that I finished my story she was a bit cheered up

"Lucy…this isn't because of Natsu and stuff right?" she asked me with a serious face. It had a killer intent in it.

"They… they told me I should train to become stronger so I'm taking their advice" I replied back to her question.

"But Lucy, you're the strongest celestial wizard I've ever met. In fact, I'm pretty sure no-one else has as much magic power as you do."

"Levy, thanks for cheering me up but I think it's too late for me to change my mind." I replied then flashed a genuine smile to her. She may be the only person that will actually be able to see this smile now.

I headed back to my apartment and wrote a letter to Fairy Tail telling them how they betrayed me.

I decided to summon Plue after I finished packing*. I bought a train ticket to Yuru Turu forest. I heard that it was a good place to train since no-one actually went into or near the forest.

I stepped onto the train and picked a seat near a window. It was a peaceful ride until someone went "Lucy…?"

* * *

DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN!

Anways, this is my first story so sorry if it sucks. I'm not used to making a climax thing. XD

* I forgot what she says when she summons a spirit so can someone tell me?

Harsh comments are needed same with positive comments. C:

So press that review button. :D


	2. Chapter 2: Train ride and revealed leave

**I'd like to thank all the people who gave me reviews. I'd also like to thank the people that followed this story! LOTS OF LOVE TO YOU GUYS 3 **

**Don't worry guys, Sting will be in this story very shortly. I'm planning on making this a NALU not a StinCy or a GraLu. But there may be some of both but it's definitely a Nalu.**

**Also thank you Fairy x Hunter, you helped me out by heaps! :D Anyways, onto the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. And ladiadadida~**

**Enjoy! Please R & R! Also don't forget to follow mee :D**

* * *

_~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~_

_I stepped onto the train and picked a seat near a window. It was a peaceful ride until someone went "Lucy…?"_

* * *

_Lucy's P.O.V:_

"Gray…?" I looked at his face with confusion.

"What are you doing here?" we both asked at the same time.

"I'm coming back from a mission, what about you Lucy?" he asked with a worried tone.

"I left the guild to become stronger" I said in a mere whisper.

"YOU WHAT?!" yelled Gray.

Everyone on the train carriage then turned their heads to Gray and started whispering "Oh Fairy Tail's causing trouble again. Can't they stop making trouble for one day?"

"Why'd you leave Lucy? You're strong as hell! I mean who else in this world can get the celestial king to change a rule? You don't need to become any stronger Lucy!"

"It's alright Gray, I've made up my mind. I'm going to train my body physically. That's why I'm also the person in the back helping you guys. The weakling who's unable to fight amongst the strong ones" as I tried to calm him down.

"Lucy, you're an important person in our team! I don't get why you're leaving all of a sudden!" he replied with a shocked expression.

"What do you mean by team Gray? They kicked me out of the team to make room for Lisanna. They called me weak." I said only low enough for Gray to hear.

"THEY DID WHAT?! I'M GOING TO GIVE THAT DAMN FLAME BRAIN A BEATING WHEN I GET BACK TO THE GUILD! HE'S GONNA SUFFER A WORLD OF PAIN!" Gray yelled loud enough for the train conductor to hear. Because of this, he nearly got kicked out of the train but luckily Lucy had saved him by punching him before the police could figure out who yelled.

"I had no idea Lucy. I just don't get why Natsu would kick you out. I mean he's your best friend right?" Gray said in a shocked voice. Being careful to make sure I didn't cry. He decided to sit next to me in case I start crying.

_~BACK TO TEAM NATSU (No-one's P.O.V)~_

"LISANNA DUCK! "yelled Ezra. As she was fighting a bunch of bandits.

They were to find a bunch of bandits that were stealing from a local town near Magnolia. It turns out the bandits were users of powerful dark magic. The mission was only a set up by the bandits so that they would capture mages and use their magic as a source of energy.

Lisanna only managed to escape the fireball reeking of death and a strong bloodlust. Natsu was currently fighting against the leader. Lisanna couldn't help but feel that she was dragging them down. Happy was using a bunch of fruits to attack the bandits. Somehow, that had magically worked.

Natsu had barely managed to defeat the leader as he was nearly knocked out.

_Natsu's P.O.V:_

"_That was a close one"_ I thought. I was almost sure that I heard Lucy's voice cheering me on, but that's not possible since I kicked her off the team. I wonder what she's doing right now. Anyways Natsu, stop thinking! You've got a job to complete so finish it first then think.

I tied up the leader and helped Lisanna defeat the rest. Erza was already done defeating and tying up her bandits. Lisanna kept on showering me with compliments to the point where it was getting really annoying.

"Natsu, want some fish?" Happy asked with a worried voice. He saw his friend with an irritated face so he had to do something before the punched that person.

"Thank you for the offer Happy but I think I'll wait until we –arghhhhhhhhhhsaddas" I replied with a green face. That's when it hit me. We were on a train. Train equals transport. Transport equals moving. Moving on a vehicle equals a sick me. Erza had punched me in the stomach so I was knocked out.

When we finally handed in the bandits, the officers said nothing and just put them in magic cells. We walked out of the building in silence until I saw a buffet and yelled "LETS EAT!"

Turns out, Erza had been expecting this all along so she bought some spare cash with her. I stuffed my face but ending up owing Erza a big amount of money which may take up my whole food savings. Yes, I have money for food. Doesn't everyone?

We shortly arrived back at Magnolia and I ran straight towards Lucy's house.

"LUUUUUUCEEEEEEE!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. No-one replied so I guess she probably at the guild talking with Levy. So I ran straight towards the guild. I pushed the doors opened and headed straight towards Levy once I smelt Lucy's scent near her.

"Luce you ha- wait a minute, Levy where's Luce?" I asked with a worried tone.

Levy looked at me with a sad face. That's when it hit me. She wasn't at the guild or at her house it couldn't mean that she…no she wouldn't. Right? I ran to her apartment as fast I could. Climbed through her window and searched her apartment. She wasn't in the bathroom or anything. That's when I looked at her desk. There was a letter. I opened it but shortly after I finished reading it I cried.

"Why Luce why…? Why'd you leave me all alone?" I wept and wept but sleep finally claimed me.

* * *

**2 chapters in one day. :D **

**Finished the chapter. Next chapter is gonna be short since it's about Gray Lucy and a mystery man. Plus, I don't have much free time this week.**

**Harsh comments are needed same with positive comments. C:**

**So press that sexy review button. :D**


	3. Authors Note

Hey guys. I'm sorry to say this but I'm putting this story and all of my writing projects on a halt. I'll try to update when I have free time but right now I'm too busy. I'm not abandoning Betrayed it's just that I can't think of any ideas and really really busy. I'll try my best to add a new chapter every month. Sorry if you guys are disappointed. :c

_~ Miss Unperfect 101_


	4. Chapter 3: The Date

**This is my monthly chapter! I'm sorry if you guys are disappointed with how fast I write chapters. v.v**

**Anyways, I'm starting to run out of inspiration so this chapter is going to be short.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashiro does, or else I would've made Nalu happen already.**

**Enjoy! Please R & R! Also don't forget to follow meee! :D**

* * *

_~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~_

_"Why Luce why…? Why'd you leave me all alone?" I wept and wept but sleep finally claimed me._

* * *

_Lucy's P.O.V:_

Gray was sitting next to me and missed his stop. He's so sweet. I felt a blush creeping into my face as he wrapped one arm around me.

"S-s-o Lucy, um I was wandering if you wanted to…spend some time together? You know? Just the two of us?" Gray asked while trying to hide his blush.

"Sure I guess" I replied with my cheery smile. Gray looked relived and smiled shyly at me. This was a first.

I felt like someone wanted to murder me as I could feel the glare burning into me. It turned around only to find a lock of blue hair hidden.

"_Juvia's going to murder me once she finds out Gray and I are going out on a date" _I thought to myself.

Gray and I stopped off at Karagawa first. Turns out they have great restaurants for couples there and it's cheap.

We walked into Starry Night and sat down at a table. I looked at the menu, and couldn't decide.

"What will you like to you like to order here at Starry Night?" the waiter asked us. She looked so pretty, she had pink hair. Like a certain dragon slayer, but I couldn't just break down in tears.

"Two salads with chicken please. One for the lady and one for me" Gray ordered. Note to self, I owe Gray for that.

"Any drinks or desserts with that?" she asked.

"We'll take 2 cokes and 1 snow cone please" Gray answered.

"You're order will be with you shortly" replied the girl with a smile. She seemed strange, it's not every day you get to see a person with hair like that.

"So Lucy, want to have a pickup line war?" Gray asked trying to break the awkward tension between us. That was a nice try but we all knew who would win.

"Challenge accepted Gray. Prepare to lose! I'll go first" I answered with determination.

"Do you have a library card? Because I'm checking you out." _I mentally high-fived myself! TAKE THAT GRAY! :D_

"Are you a tamale? Cause you're hot" Gray replied with a smirk. This is going to be fun.

"Apart from being sexy, what do you do for a living?"

"Damn, if being sexy was a crime, you'd be guilty as charged!"

"Did the sun come out or did you just smile at me?"

"Baby, you must be a broom. Cause you just swept me off my feet."

"Do you work for NASA? Cause you're out of this world"

"You're like a dictionary; you add meaning to my life"

"Screw me if I am wrong, but haven't we met before?"

"If you were a booger I would pick you first"

I laughed at that pick up line. That's somewhat gross yet funny.

"I win" said Gray.

"Ok ok. What's your prize?" I said trying to hold my stomach.

"This." ~CHU~ Gray. Just. Kissed. Me.

My face turned as red as a tomato.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHH?! LUCYYYYY?!" replied someone at the entrance.

"What are you doing here….?"

* * *

**I'm sorry that this chapter is short than the others but if I continued writing, it would ruin the suspense. .**

**That's it for the rest of the month unless I write another chapter if I'm not busy.**

**Don't forget to R & R and favourite and follow this story!**

_**~Miss Unperfect 101**_


	5. Chapter 4: The guild finds out

**Here's the third chapter of Betrayed. There's a one-shot coming out sometime this month as my Christmas gift to all you followers.**

**Anyways, I'd like to give credit to ThePartyHasEntered for giving me inspiration for making this chapter and helping me with my writer's block. :D**

**Let me clear some things up. This is definitely going to be a NaLu not a GraLu or StinCy. There is some GraLu and StinCy but it's only to get the story flowing so don't get any ideas. Gray is going to end up with Juvia not Lucy. This isn't going to be a "Lucy leaves. Natsu gets sad. Lisanna becomes Natsu's girlfriend. Lucy returns. Lisanna wants to murder her" thing. Lisanna is a nice girl and has no reason to try to kill Lucy. In fact, Lisanna ships NaLu. :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashiro does or else I would've made NaLu happen already.**

**Enjoy! Please R & R! Also don't forget to follow me :D**

* * *

_~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER:~_

_"EHHHHHHHHHHHH?! LUCYYYYY?!" replied someone at the entrance._

_"What are you doing here….?"_

* * *

_**~Natsu's P.O.V:~**_

I woke up reaching for Lucy to cuddle her but her body frame wasn't next to me. My eyes shot open. They quickly scanned the room but it my eyes were too cloudy to see.

They were all puffy from all the crying last night. It wasn't very manly of me to start crying over a girl but this is Lucy Heartfilla we're talking about. My partner, best friend, and nakama.

How could I be so stupid? Letting my mate escape just like that?! Wait…mate?

Was Lucy my mate? I mean, I've had this strange feeling whenever I see her and I just want to get her attention.

Igneel never explained how you find your mate. He only told me, you'll know when you meet her.

I decided to head straight towards the guild and tell them about Lucy's leave.

I grabbed the letter and jumped on the bed for a quick nap.

* * *

_~FLASHBACK~_

"_NATSU! STOP BEING SUCH AN IDIOT!"_

"_But Igneeeeeeellllll! Your lessons are so boring. They won't be any help in the future when defeating bad guys!" whined a 5 year old boy with pink hair and a while scaled scarf._

"_What'd you so Natsu?!" asked a very angered fire dragon with a vein popping out of forehead._

"_I said. Your lessons are boring. They wo-" his sentence was interrupted by a loud whacking sound and a loud growl of a dragon._

"_Owwwwww! Igneel what was that for?! I didn't do anything to anyone or anything yet!" fake sobbed little Natsu._

"_That's what you get for calling my lessons boring you dumb child. This information is going to help you when you find your mate and what you must do to keep her from becoming another person's mate." Igneel explained to Natsu with a serious tone._

_Natsu glanced up at Igneel with a serious expression but said at the same time, just get on with it. _

"_You must prevent your mate from leaving or she might be taken away by someone else. The minute you also figure out she's your mate you've got to confess to her. No time for loitering being shy and all." Igneel explained to the small boy_

"_What's next Igneel?" asked the Natsu trying to soak in all this important information that the dragon was giving._

_~END OF FLASHBACK~_

* * *

"Wait Igneel! What's next?!" I woke up with beads of sweat sliding down my face.

"Dammit. He's gone. I forgot…" I muttered to myself.

Time to head towards the guild. I walked towards Lucy's bathroom and brushed my teeth.

I sprinted towards the guild clutching the letter in my right hand hoping to reach the guild as soon as possible.

* * *

_~AT THE GUILD (Natsu went inside. Can't be bothered to write it. Just imagine how he went it)~_

I handed the letter to Mira.

"Natsu, what's this? You don't write unless Erza forces you or Master does." Mira asked me.

"Just read it Mira…" I said not bothered to tell her what it was about.

"Minna! Can I please have your attention? I've got to read something to you all written by Lucy" Mira yelled across Fairy Tail.

Everyone stopped what they were doing just to listen to what Mira had to read.

_Dear Fairy Tail,_

_By the time you've read this. I've already left Magnolia .Don't try to chase after me, it's too late now._

_I've decided to take Erza's advice and train to become stronger. I'll return in a months for maybe a few years depending on how long I want to take. I just want to let you guys know that I'll write a letter every once in a while telling you how I'm going and how much progress I've made. Apart from that, please don't let my leave hold you down._

_Erza, make sure Natsu and Gray don't fight and don't feel like this is your entire fault Erza._

_Gray, take care of Juvia for me and just confess your love for her._

_Lisanna, make sure you stop Natsu from doing stupid things and take care of him for me._

_Natsu, don't go destroying more towns and make the guild in debt. Don't eat all my food and break into my apartment scaring the landlord (landlady?)._

_Happy, keep on trying to woo Charle! I'm sure she's bound to give you a shot._

_Cana, don't drink all the booze in the guild._

_-Message for everyone else- cbf to write it all down._

_Sincerely, Lucy Heartfilla. Proud mage of Fairy Tail._

The guild was so silent that you could hear a pin drop. Natsu walked up to the mission board and grabbed a mission that said:

"Help please! Bandits are robbing! Reward: 100,000 jewels."

"Mira, I'll take this mission. Come on Happy, Erza. We need to pay Lucy's rent while she's gone right?" Natsu said without a care in the world.

"Aye sir! We'll also have some money to buy fish. I wonder what type of fish Charle would want" exclaimed Happy.

"Natsu, for once you're right. Let's go." Erza said agreeing with Natsu about how Lucy needs to pay her rent.

* * *

_~AT THE TRAIN STATION~_

"Bleeugh! Remind me not to go on the train agai- oomph!" went Natsu with his motion sickness kicking in.

Erza just knocked him out while Happy was still wondering what fish to get Charle.

Shortly, they arrived at Karagawa. The town where the mayor requested for help.

"WOOOO! LET'S GO EAT!" yelled Natsu while literally bouncing off the train.

They headed off to a restaurant when all of a sudden; Natsu caught the scent of a certain busty blonde haired mage nearby.

"Lucy's near!" yelled Natsu while rushing off.

_Don't worry Lucy. I'm going to find you and bring you back home to Fairy Tail. I won't let my precious mate slip out of my hands due to a silly mistake. _

* * *

**Wheeeeeeew. Came up with inspiration for this chapter in the middle of the night.**

**Took me at least 1 hour to write this. **

**This isn't my Christmas gift. It's December's chapter. If I'm not busy with doing anything else, I'll write another chapter for all you fans. **

**Don't forget to R & R and favourite and follow this story!**

**Also, don't forget to favourite and follow me! :D**

_**~Miss Unperfect 101~**_


	6. YOU MUST READ!

Hi guys! It's been a while.

I'm sorry if you were expecting another chapter. I've actually come to say that I'm discontinuing **Betrayed**.

I just couldn't find any inspiration because most of my ideas were already used. That's why I'm going to make a new story called **"A tune to a modern Cinderella story". **

I've got a whole plot ready. Since you're all following this story, I'll give you guys an idea what it's going to be like.

* * *

The summary: Lucy Heartfilia attended a masquerade ball intending to have a great time not knowing she was going to meet the popstar singer, Natsu Dragneel. Like all Cinderella stories, there's always the two evil stepsisters and the evil stepmother. Will she be able to tell him that she's the one? Read the story to find out!

* * *

Once again, I'm sorry if you guys are sad that I'm discontinuing **Betrayed** but I hate having writer's block, get a good idea only to find out that it's been used. So, heads up for my new story. It'll come out once I'm done editing the first chapter.

In the meantime, farewell and don't forget to look for my new story, **A Tune to a Modern Cinderella Story**.

_~MissUnperfect101~ _


End file.
